Firefly
by Nagisa Otakuriri
Summary: "Benar-benar sayang..."/takdir membuat mereka berpisah dan membuat keduanya tersakiti karena rasa rindu yang teramat kentara./Mereka sudah berjanji dalam hati masing-masing untuk menanti dan mencari satu sama lain kelak nanti./lalu akhir seperti apa yang akan mereka dapatkan?/CHANBAEK HERE!/GS/Many Typo & OOC/Don't like so don't read/dan jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ne?


**FireFly**

**Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol**

**Genre : Hurt/comfort, Romance, and Friendship**

**Rated : T**

**All Cast Belong to God and Their Family but This Story Belong to Me.**

**Warning : Uke as Girl, GENDERSWITCH, OOC and SO MANY TYPOSSSSS. If you don't like, so don't Read**

**.**

**.**

** FF ini aku buat sambil dengerin lagu Firefly dari Ariel Lin(Lalu aku jadiin sebagai judul#Plak. maklumlah untuk mentok). Itu gara-gara temenku juga sih yang ngefans sama Donghae dan nyuruh aku buat nonton videonya. Itu MV lama, dimana Siwon ama Donghae jadi modelnya dan ada short dramanya lagi. Pas dengerin lagunya, aku langsung jatuh cinta dan terpikirkan untuk bikin FF ChanBaek. Dan alhasil, jadilah FF nistaku ini. hehehe... buat kalian yang belum pernah denger, coba dengerin deh. suara ariel lin bagus loh.**

**Ah ya, siapin bantal dan kacang ya buat jaga-jaga kalau kalian ngantuk sama bosen ama jalan cerita FF yang kelewat panjang ini.**

**Yaudah deh, langsung baca aja. Happy Reading My Lovely readersss...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Matahari sudah terbenam dengan sempurnanya dan langit pun telat gelap. Hanya ada secerca cahaya dari bintang yang menghiasi langit, mengingat kalau sekarang bukan saatnya bulan muncul.

Terlihat dua orang anak kecil dengan sibuk mengendap di balik semak-semak. Seorang gadis mungil tampak memegang erat kaos bagian belakang dari anak laki-laki yang seumuran dengannya itu.

"Channie, pelan-pelan. Baekkie takut." Rengek gadis kecil itu sambil memegang kaos temannya dengan semakin erat. Bahkan tanpa sadar tangan mungilnya meremas kaos milik anak laki-laki tersebut.

"Iya Baekkie. Baekkie jangan tarik-tarik Channie mulu, nanti kunang-kunang kabur." Balas namja kecil itu dengan nada imutnya. Gadis mungil yang berada di balik punggungnya pun hanya bisa diam dan mengangguk kecil. Memandang serius, kawan karibnya yang sedang serius ingin menangkap kunang-kunang.

Sudah menjadi hobi bagi mereka untuk menangkap serangga seperti ini. namun kalau untuk menangkap kunang-kunang, bisa dibilang ini adalah yang pertama kalinya. Dan tentunya hal ini hanya bisa mereka lakukan pada malam hari karena hanya saat itulah para kunang-kunang indah itu muncul—sedangkan ketika malam, mereka sangat sulit untuk keluar rumah. Kali ini saja mereka harus sembunyi-sembunyi dari para Eomma.

"Baekkie..." tiba-tiba namja kecil itu menoleh ke arah teman gadisnya. Ia memegang pundak gadis yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya itu sambil menatap serius dengan kedua bola mata bulatnya.

"apa Channie?" tanya gadis mungil itu heran.

"Baekkie tunggu disini ne? Channie akan kesana dan segera menangkap kunang-kunangnya untuk Baekkie. Disana sangat banyak rumput dan tanah lembek, nanti kaki Baekkie gatal-gatal kalau terkena rumput. Jangan kemana-mana ya."

"Nde." Gadis itu mengangguk dengan patuhnya dan membiarkan kawan baiknya melangkah lagi seorang diri.

"Channie hati-hati."

"Ne."

Tidak butuh waktu lama, akhirnya anak laki-laki itu berhasil menangkap kunang-kunang incarannya. Ia berbalik sambil mengangkat toples kecil yang sudah diisinya dengan seekor binatang yang dapat mengeluarkan cahaya itu.

"Baekkie aku dapat."

"Jinjja? Yeayy..." gadis mungil yang sejak tadi hanya berdiri menunggu itupun melonjak senang. Secara refleks ia pun berlari ke arah namja mungil tadi.

Sayangnya karena kurang hati-hati, gadis mungil itu tersandung sebuah batu dan jatuh terperosok pada tanah lembek. Perlahan namun pasti gadis mungil itu mulai terisak kecil karena merasakan sakit yang mulai menjalar pada kedua lutut dan siku kiri-kanannya.

"Channie... hiks hiks hiks."

"Baekkie..." Dengan panik namja mungil itu mendekati teman kecilnya. Ia pun langsung saja membantu gadis mungil itu berdiri. Lalu mulai menenangkan gadis itu. Ia juga dengan segera membersihkan kotoran tanah pada lutut gadis mungil itu dengan tangannya.

"Uljima Baekkie-ya. Jangan menangis lagi. Lihat, Channie sudah dapat kunang-kunangnya, jadi Baekkie tidak boleh bersedih."

Namja mungil itu berusaha menghibur temannya dengan kata-kata polos namun lembut miliknya hingga membuat teman gadisnya pun berhenti menangis.

.

.

Byun Baekhyun dan Park Chanyeol. Dua anak berumur 7 tahun ini sudah berteman baik sejak kecil. Oh salah, sekarang bahkan mereka masih anak-anak. Mungkin lebih tepatnya, mereka sudah berteman sejak lahir. Hahaha... berlebihan memang. Namun memang begitu kenyataannya. dari mereka belum bisa berjalan pun mereka sudah menghabiskan semua waktu mereka bersama. selalu berbagi dalam segala hal bahkan untuk sekedar tangisan.

Orangtua Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memang berteman sangat akrab dan rumah mereka bersebelahan. Bahkan kamar Chanyeol dengan kamar milik Baekhyun di desain khusus sehingga letaknya berseberangannya. Sungguh, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bagaikan dua hal yang tidak terpisahkan.

"satu bintang. Dua bintang. Tiga bintang..." Baekhyun tengah menengadah menatap langit malam sambil memeluk erat leher Chanyeol. karena jatuh tadi, akhirnya Chanyeol dengan sangat baik hatinya mau menggendong Baekhyun sampai pulang ke rumah. Di tangan Baekhyun terdapat satu toples berisi kunang-kunang yang di dapatkan Chanyeol tadi.

"Channie... malam ini ada 23 bintang. Banyak sekali ya."

"Iya. Indah sekali." Chanyeol hanya sekali menengadah lalu kembali melihat ke arah depan. Sesekali ia mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun untuk membenarkan posisi gendongannya. Bagaimanapun juga, Baekhyun cukup berat untuk ukuran namja kecil seperti dirinya.

"Channie, bagaimana kalau Eomma memarahi kita?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menaruh kepalanya di pundak Chanyeol. gadis mungil itupun sedikit memejamkan matanya sambil menikmati hembusan angin malam.

"Tenang saja. nanti Channie akan membela Baekkie sehingga Baekkie tidak usah di marahi."

"Tapi kalau hanya Channie yang di marahi kan tidak adil." Protes Baekhyun yang langsung mengangkat kepalanya kembali.

"Yasudah, kalau begitu kita akan mendengarkan ceramah Eomma bersama-sama. Setidaknya kalau bersama akan lebih baik kan."

"Ne." Baekhyun mengangguk lalu kembali menaruh kepalanya di pundak Chanyeol.

"Channie..." Bisik Baekhyun pelan.

"Eum?" Dengung Chanyeol sambil terus berjalan.

"Baekkie sayang Channie." Lanjut gadis mungil itu.

"Nado. Channie juga sayang Baekkie."

Dan perlahan Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dan mencoba untuk terlelap.

_ "Benar-benar sayang..."_ batin mereka berdua bersamaan.

.

.

.

"Hiks Hiks Hiks..." Baekhyun menangis tersedu-sedu sambil menatap gundukan tanah basah milik seseorang yang telah di kenalnya sejak kecil.

Chanyeol yang berada di samping Baekhyun, hanya bisa mati-matian menahan tangisnya. Memang sejak dirinya menginjak usia 6 tahun, ia sudah berjanji tidak akan pernah menangis lagi di depan Baekhyun. Ia sudah menetapkan kalau ia akan belajar untuk menjadi pria dewasa di hadapan Baekhyun. Ia ingin menjadi pria dewasa yang dapat diandalkan oleh gadis mungil itu.

Tadi malam ketika dirinya sampai di rumah, sebuah hal menyakitkan langsung menyambutnya. Bukannya mendapat omelan dari Eomma dan Appanya, ia malah mendapat kabar kalau Eommanya telah meninggal karena serangan jantung dadakan. Chanyeol benar-benar tak menyangka hal itu bisa terjadi, mengingat sore harinya ia masih melihat Eommanya menyiram tanaman di depan rumah.

Sebuah pukulan yang sangat menyakitkan bagi Chanyeol karena harus menerima kenyataan kalau kini ia tidak punya Eomma lagi. rasanya Chanyeol sangat ingin menangis meraung-raung untuk melampiaskan kesedihannya, namun ia tidak bisa. Baekhyun sudah lebih dulu menangis, jadi ia tidak boleh ikut menangis juga. Karena nanti tangis Baekhyun justru akan semakin keras.

"Baekkie-ah..." Chanyeol mendongak menatap Eomma Baekhyun yang sedang membujuk putri kesayangannya. "Uljima ne. Kalau kau menangis terus, justru akan membuat Channie semakin sedih." Perlahan Eomma Baekhyun mulai mengangkat tubuh putri mungilnya. Menggendong Baekhyun lalu menyerahkannya pada Appa Baekhyun. mereka berniat membawa Baekhyun pulang dan membiarkan Chanyeol bersama Appanya menuntaskan kesedihan mereka. Eomma Baekhyun tahu kalau Chanyeol sejak tadi sudah menahan tangisnya karena Baekhyun yang menangis terus menerus.

"Channie..." Eomma Baekhyun mengelus kepala Chanyeol dengan lembut. Chanyeol pun memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan lembut itu. bagaimanapun juga Eomma Baekhyun sudah bagaikan Eomma kedua bagi Chanyeol. begitupun sebaliknya.

"Jangan tahan tangismu. Keluarkan saja semuanya agar tidak ada beban di hatimu. Jangan di tahan, karena itu akan membuatmu sakit. Ne?" ujar Eomma Baekhyun lembut. "Meski kau laki-laki, kau tetaplah anak-anak yang butuh menangis. Ketika semua kesedihanmu sudah kau keluarkan, maka kembalilah menjadi Park Chanyeol yang ceria. Meski aku Eomma Baekhyun tapi aku juga bisa menjadi Eomma bagimu."

"Gomawo Eomma." Balas Chanyeol dengan menahan getaran pada bibirnya.

"Ingat! Datanglah kapanpun kau mau. Kami akan selalu ada kapanpun kau butuhkan, ne Chanyeollie?" tambah Appa Baekhyun.

"Gomawo."

.

.

.

"Baekkie..." Chanyeol masuk ke kamar Baekhyun dengan semangat. Membuat sang empunya kamar yang sedang menggambar terkejut. Baekhyun memandang heran Chanyeol yang terlihat luar biasa ceria itu. hebat sekali, padahal baru 1 minggu berlalu sejak meninggalnya Eomma Chanyeol. kenapa namja itu bisa sembuh dari lukanya secepat itu?

"Channie sudah lebih baik? Tidak sedih lagi?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku Park Chanyeol sangat anti bersedih-sedih. Meskipun Eommaku sudah tiada, namun aku percaya ia akan selalu ada. Di hatiku." Chanyeol menepuk dadanya dengan senyum lebar yang merekah. Perlahan senyum di bibir Baekhyun pun ikut terkembang. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Gadis mungil itupun segera turun dari ranjangnya dan berlari ke arah Chanyeol. memeluk erat tubuh namja itu.

"Yah. Baekkie tahu kalau Channie sangatlah kuat. Channienya Baekkie adalah yang terhebat." Bisik Baekhyun sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. Perlahan, Chanyeol pun membalas pelukan Baekhyun dengan tak kalah eratnya. Saling menyalurkan kekuatan dan kasih sayang satu sama lain.

Eomma Baekhyun yang menyaksikan hal itu dari balik pintu hanya bisa tersenyum dan menatap haru kedua bocah kecil itu. melupakan kenyataan lain yang mungkin saja akan memisahkan keduanya setelah ini.

.

.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kini tengah berbaring berdampingan di padang bunga kecil yang di buat Appa Chanyeol dan Appa Baekhyun untuk kedua anak mereka bermain.

"Mungkin Eomma Chanyeol sudah ada di rumah Tuhan." Ujar Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

"Eumm..." Chanyeol yang sedang memejamkan matanya hanya membalas kata-kata Baekhyun dengan dengungan.

"Mungkin juga ia sedang melihat kita dari atas langit sana."

"Eumm..."

"Channie-ya."

"Apa Baekkie?"

"Menurutmu, langit itu seluas apa?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menundukkan dirinya. Ia lalu berbalik menatap Chanyeol yang masih terpejam. "Kira-kira kalau kita bisa terbang, apa kita bisa mengitari langit, sekaligus untuk bertemu dengan Eomma Channie." tambah Baekhyun.

Chanyeol hanya diam saja tanpa membalas kata-kata Baekhyun.

"Channie..."

Baekhyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Chanyeol lalu merajuk dengan nada suara manjanya.

"Channie tidak tahu Baekkieku sayang. Channie tidak pernah mengukur langit. Jadi Channie tidak tahu seluas apa langit itu." sahut Chanyeol gemas. Awalnya ia sedikit terkejut karena wajah Baekhyun yang begitu dekat. Ia pun dengan segera mencubit hidung Baekhyun dan membuat gadis itu menjauh darinya.

"Channie menyebalkan." Gerutu Baekhyun sambil menggosok hidungnya sendiri.

"bagaimana kalau ketika dewasa nanti kita bersama-sama mengukur seberapa luas langit lalu kita akan pergi ke sana bersama-sama." Ujar Baekhyun dengan polosnya. "Channie mau kan?"

"Terserah Baekkie saja. sudah ya, Channie ngantuk. Channie mau tidur, sebentar saja." perlahan Chanyeol mulai memejamkan kembali matanya.

Baekhyun terkekeh kecil melihat wajah Chanyeol yang menurutnya sangat imut ketika sedang tidur. Dengan jahilnya Baekhyun mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup lembut pipi kiri Chanyeol.

"Yang sebelah kanan juga dong, Baekkie?" pinta Chanyeol manja sambil menunjuk pipi kanannya.

Baekhyun pun merona malu karena ternyata Chanyeol belum benar-benar tertidur. Akhirnya dengan secepat kilat Baekhyun mengecup pipi kanan Chanyeol dan membuat senyum mengembang di wajah namja kecil itu.

Baekhyun menutupi kedua pipinya sendiri yang terasa panas. Ia jamin kalau sekarang wajahnya sudah memerah.

"Baekkie juga mau tidur." Lalu Baekhyun pun membaringkan tubuhnya tepat disamping Chanyeol. gadis mungil itupun mulai memejamkan matanya dan ikut pulas menuju lautan mimpi bersama Chanyeol.

_"Aku ingin kita bersama selamanya."_ batin keduanya bersama-sama sebelum akhirnya benar-benar terlelap.

.

.

.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berjalan beriringan bersama-sama. Bahkan bisa di lihat kalau Chanyeol menggenggam erat jemari Baekhyun. menuntun gadis mungil itu agar tetap berjalan di sisinya.

"Baekkie.." Panggil Chanyeol. Baekhyun pun menoleh untuk dapat melihat wajah Chanyeol.

"Ada apa Channie?"

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Chanyeol langsung membalik tubuh Baekhyun. ia memegang kedua bahu Baekhyun sambil berbisik pada gadis itu.

"Diam dan jangan berbalik ya." Dengan sedikit ragu, Baekhyun akhirnya mengangguk.

Dengan tangan yang cekatan, Chanyeol meraih semua rambut Baekhyun. mengangkatnya cukup tinggi hingga tidak ada satu helai pun rambut yang tersisa. Ia sedikit merapik poni Baekhyun yang ikut terbawa dan hal ini membuat Baekhyun terkekeh geli.

"Channie sedang apa?"

"Diam dan lihat saja nanti." Ujar Chanyeol jahil dan sok misteri.

Dengan sedikit kesulitan, Chanyeol mengambil sebuah kunciran dalam saku celananya. Ia pun mulai menguncir rambut Baekhyun tadi dengan rapi.

Chanyeol tersenyum puas melihat karyanya yang apik. Sungguh, Baekhyun terlihat sangat cocok dengan kunciran yang di pasangkannya.

"Ini kunciran dengan motif kunang-kunang. Bentuknya sangat lucu, selain itu Baekkie sangat suka kunang-kunang kan. karena itu, Channie menghadiahkannya untuk Baekkie." Ujar Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersenyum senang mendengarkan kata-kata Chanyeol. ia sudah berniat meraih kunciran di rambutnya, namun tanganya keburu di tahan oleh Chanyeol.

"Jangan di rusak. Channie kan sudah susah payah menguncirnya." Ujar Chanyeol dengan wajah cemberut. Baekhyun pun mengangguk sambil tersenyum. ia membatalkan niatnya yang tadi.

"Gomawo Channie." Baekhyun mengecup pipi Chanyeol lalu tersenyum semanis mungkin. Membuat matanya bahkan terlihat seperti bulan sabit.

"Cheonma Baekkie." Kali ini Chanyeol ikut membalas ciuman Baekhyun. ia membalasnya dengan mencium kening Baekhyun dengan lembut.

Bagi Chanyeol, ciuman pada kening berarti menyalurkan kasih sayang yang begitu besar. Hal itulah yang ingin Chanyeol berikan pada Baekhyun. Kasih sayang.

Lalu mereka pun kembali berjalan bersama dengan tangan Chanyeol yang menggandeng tangan Baekhyun.

_"Mianhae Baekkie... Channie tidak bisa jujur_." Batin Chanyeol sedih, namun tak berarti menunjukkannya. Namja kecil itu tetap saja menampakkan senyum imut khas anak-anak yang membuat Baekhyun ikut membalas senyumnya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol memandang sedih lemari-lemari pakaiannya yang kini telah kosong. Seluruh isinya telah di pindahkan oleh sang Appa ke dalam koper bergambar superman milik Chanyeol. terlihat boneka little bee kesayangannya—boneka couple dengan Baekhyun—pun sudah tak terlihat di atas ranjang. Sepertinya sih, sudah di masukkan juga ke dalam koper.

Seperti yang di katakan Appanya kemarin malam, kalau malam ini Chanyeol bersama Appanya akan pindah ke jepang. Selain untuk membuka cabang perusahaan baru Appanya disana sekaligus untuk melupakan kisah sedih akibat kepergian Eommanya.

Awalnya Chanyeol menolak untuk pindah dan Appanya terlihat tak terlalu mempermasalahkan. Appanya bahkan bilang kalau memang Chanyeol tak mau ikut maka Chanyeol akan di titipkan pada orangtua Baekhyun.

Namun ketika melihat wajah kecewa Appanya lah yang membuat Chanyeol segera berubah pikiran. Meskipun sekarang Chanyeol hanyalah anak berusia 7 tahun, Chanyeol bukanlah anak kecil bodoh yang tidak peka akan keadaan. Chanyeol sangat sadar—sesadar-sadarnya—kalau sekarang Appanya sudah tidak memiliki siapapun selain dirinya. Sejak awal mereka pun hanya hidup bertiga—ketika masih ada Eommanya—karena haelmoni dan haraboji Chanyeol telah meninggal. Mungkin jika bisa di sebut keluarga, maka keluarga Baekhyun ada di dalamnya. Namun bagaimana pun juga tetap saja berbeda.

Jika dalam konteks sesungguhnya, maka sekarang Appanya hanya memiliki Chanyeol seorang.

"Ayo kita pergi Channie..." Sang Appa pun mengulurkan tangannya, menunggu Chanyeol untuk menyambutnya. Dengan ragu Chanyeol menerima uluran tangan Appanya dan berjalan beriringan keluar rumah.

Sebelum benar-benar pergi, Chanyeol memandang dalam-dalam rumah tempatnya tumbuh sampai sebesar ini. selama sepanjang hidupnya beserta kenangan indah bersama orang-orang yang paling di sayanginya, semua hal itu tersimpan manis di dalam rumah ini.

Chanyeol lalu beralih untuk menengadah. Memandang kamar milik seorang gadis yang sudah mengisi segala waktu dalam hari-harinya.

Kenangan tadi siang adalah kenangan terakhir yang paling manis bagi Chanyeol. bahkan mungkin setelah ini, Baekhyun bisa saja akan membencinya. Atau lebih parahnya Baekhyun tak ingin mengenal dirinya lagi.

Namun Chanyeol bisa menerima itu semua. Daripada ia harus melihat Baekhyun menangis karena kepergiannya, lebih baik Chanyeol pergi diam-diam seperti ini.

_ "Baekkie, maafkan Channie ne. Suatu hari nanti Channie janji akan mencari Baekkie dan kita akan bersama lagi. Channie harap Baekkie tidak melupakan Channie. Saranghae Baekkie"_ Batin Chanyeol sambil mengikuti langkah Appanya menuju mobil mereka.

.

.

.

**3 Tahun Kemudian**

Baekhyun memasukkan satu persatu boneka miliknya ke dalam sebuah kardus. Segala barang-barang yang di rasa penting baginya maka akan ia masukkan juga.

Namun ketika sebuah bingkai foto yang baru ingin Baekhyun raih, gerak tangannya pun langsung terhenti. Ia menatap nanar bingkai foto tersebut. Di dalam sana terdapat sepotong gambar dirinya dan Chanyeol. sungguh, Baekhyun benar-benar merindukan namja itu.

Baekhyun luar biasa sedih ketika harus menerima kabar kalau Chanyeol dan Appanya telah pindah ke Jepang. Dan lagi-lagi Baekhyun harus menelan kekecewaannya karena Chanyeol yang pergi begitu saja. tidak mengucapkan satu patah katapun bahkan hanya untuk sekedar kata 'Selamat Tinggal'.

Awalnya Baekhyun memang benar-benar sedih. Ia bahkan bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri kalau ia tidak mau mengenal namja itu lagi. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, ketika Baekhyun sudah mulai bisa berpikir jernih, ia sadar kalau ini bukan kesalahan Chanyeol. tidak seharusnya kan Baekhyun membenci Chanyeol. memangnya ini keinginan Chanyeol untuk meninggalkannya. Selain itu, Baekhyun juga memikirkan kata-kata Eomma dan Appanya kalau kondisi Chanyeol memang sulit. Kehilangan Eomma dan hanya di tinggal berdua dengan sang Appa adalah hal terburuk dalam hidup seorang Park Chanyeol. dan Baekhyun sebagai seseorang yang menyayangi Chanyeol, harusnya mengerti. Chanyeol tidak akan bisa hidup seorang diri tanpa Appanya.

Baekhyun tidak ingin menjadi egois. Baekhyun juga tidak ingin membenci Chanyeol. karena Baekhyun menyayangi Chanyeol. dulu, sekarang dan mungkin selamanya.

Baekhyun ingin tumbuh menjadi gadis yang dewasa dan pengertian kelak nanti. Sehingga jika ia bisa bertemu lagi dengan Chanyeol, maka ia bisa pantas bersama namja itu.

"Baekkie..." Baekhyun sedikit tersentak dan segera meraih bingkai foto tadi. dengan segera ia memasukkan benda tersebut ke dalam kardus. Lalu Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati Eommanya yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Ne Eomma?"

"Sudah rapi semua?" tanya Eomma Baekhyun sambil mengelus rambut halus putrinya. Rambut coklat madu Baekhyun memang sejak dulu di biarkan panjang terurai.

"Sudah." Jawab Baekhyun sambil mengangguk.

"Baekkie... kau tidak apa kan kalau kita pindah ke Seoul?" tanya Eomma Baekhyun ragu-ragu. Bagaimana pun juga kota tempat mereka tinggal sekarang ini menyimpan banyak kenangan di dalamnya. Bahkan bagi Eomma dan Appa Baekhyun sendiri.

"Ne. Tidak apa Eomma. Baekkie akan ikut kemanapun Eomma dan Appa pergi. Baekkie tidak akan menyesalinya."

"Meskipun tidak bisa bertemu dengan Channie lagi?" tanya Eomma Baekhyun lagi, meyakinkan putri kecilnya.

Baekhyun menunduk mendengar pertanyaan Eommanya itu. benar juga, kalau ia pindah maka kemungkinan untuknya bertemu dengan Chanyeol sangatlah kecil.

Seandainya ia tetap tinggal disini, mungkin saja kan suatu hari Chanyeol kembali dan mencarinya. Dengan begitu mereka akan langsung bertemu. Namun kalau ia pindah, kemungkinan itu akan semakin kecil.

"Tidak apa Eomma. kalau memang Channie dan Baekkie sudah di takdirkan bersama oleh Tuhan, maka kami pasti akan bertemu lagi. Kalau memang tidak, maka Baekkie cukup berdoa agar Channie bisa hidup bahagia dan selalu sehat." Ujar Baekhyun dengan binar mata polosnya.

Eomma Baekhyun menatap penuh haru putri tunggalnya. Kini Baekhyun sudah tumbuh menjadi gadis yang lebih dewasa. meskipun pada kenyataannya gadis itu baru berusia 10 tahun.

"Ah! Eomma, Baekkie mau pergi sebentar ne?." Baekhyun langsung berdiri lalu berlari keluar dari kamarnya.

"Hati-hati Chagiya."

"Nde..."

Eomma Baekhyun beralih melihat ke arah kardus yang di urusi Baekhyun tadi. Ia tersenyum kecil melihat foto Baekhyun dan Chanyeol ketika kedua anak itu masih tk. Terlihat sekali wajah imut nan polos mereka, dengan sebuah botol minum di leher Chanyeol dan lolipop di tangan Baekhyun. benar-benar menggemaskan.

Sangat banyak hal yang terjadi hingga membuat kedua anak itu akhirnya berpisah. Padahal dulu ia pikir, mungkin saja Baekhyun dan Chanyeol akan terus bersama bahkan sampai kedua anak itu menikah. Namun kenyataan berkata lain. sekarang kedua anak itu akan berjalan dalam jalan hidup mereka masing-masing. tidak bersama lagi.

Sebuah kenyataan yang terasa sangat pahit.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menggali tanah di bawah pohon mapple yang ada di padang bunga belakang rumahnya. Tempat ia dan Chanyeol dulu selalu menghabiskan waktu.

Ketika apa yang di carinya sudah terlihat, Baekhyun pun semakin semangat menggali dengan ranting di tangannya.

Baekhyun meraih kotak usang yang tadi ada di dalam tanah. Ia membuka kotak tersebut lalu mengeluarkan kertas-kertas yang ditinggalkan Chanyeol untuknya. Baekhyun tersenyum lebar lalu perlahan mulai membuka kertas tersebut.

**FlashBack :**

_"Appa, Chakkaman." Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba. Sang Appa pun hanya bisa menoleh sambil menatap heran putranya. _

_ "ada apa Channie?" _

_ "Ada sesuatu yang harus Channie tinggalkan untuk Baekkie." _

_ Setelah berkata begitu, Chanyeol pun berbalik dan berlari ke arah belakang rumahnya. Menuju taman bunga yang ada di belakang rumahnya. _

_ Chanyeol berlari mendekati sebuah pohon mapple yang paling rendah. Ia pun berjongkok di sana lalu membuka tas ransel yang sejak tadi di pakainya. Chanyeol mengeluarkan sebuah buku dan pensil kayu._

_ Namja kecil itupun mulai menuliskan sesuatu di dalam sana._

_**Baekkie-ya...**_

_** Mianhae ne. Channie jahat karena pergi begitu saja.**_

_** Channie tidak berani bilang langsung pada Baekkie karena takut Baekkie menangis. **_

_** Baekkie-ya...**_

_** Jangan benci Channie, ne? Channie sayang Baekkie jadi Baekkie juga harus tetap sayang pada Channie.**_

_** Baekkie, Channie janji Channie akan kembali suatu hari nanti. Channie janji akan bersama-sama dengan Baekkie lagi. dan pada saat itulah, kita akan selalu bersama selamanya dan tidak pernah berpisah lagi. **_

_** Baekkie mau kan memegang janji Channie? **_

_** Saranghae Baekkie...**_

___._

_ Setelah selesai menulis, Chanyeol pun mulai menggali tanah di bawah pohon mapple tersebut untuk mendapatkan kotak miliknya. Setelah itu, ia memasukkan surat tersebut ke dalam sana. berharap nanti Baekhyun akan mengambil kotak ini dan membaca suratnya. Tidak lupa, Chanyeol meninggalkan sebuah origami burung kertas di dalamnya. Sebuah tanda kalau mereka akan bertemu lagi suatu hari nanti._

**FlashBack END**

Sesungguhnya Baekhyun belum pernah sekalipun membaca surat-surat ini karena Chanyeol melarangnya. Kotak ini adalah benda pribadi milik Chanyeol dan sangat privasi—begitu kata Chanyeol. namun karena Baekhyun akan pindah ke Seoul sebentar lagi, maka tidak mungkin kan Baekhyun meninggalkan kotak ini.

Sebelumnya Baekhyun hanya menebak-nebak saja kalau kotak ini masih ada. Dan memang benar adanya. Apa mungkin Chanyeol sengaja meninggalkan kotak ini untuknya. Sepertinya sih begitu.

Baekhyun tersenyum sambil mati-matian menahan airmata yang ingin jatuh. Ia lalu meraih origami burung berwarna biru yang ada di dalam kotak itu juga.

Ternyata Chanyeol tidak benar-benar pergi begitu saja. ternyata Chanyeol tidak sepenuhnya meninggalkannya.

"Baekkie-ya..." Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati Appanya berdiri di pintu pagar padang bunga. Terlihat melambai ke arahnya. Mungkin sekarang saatnya.

Dengan segera Baekhyun merapikan kertas-kertas tadi. lalu ia memeluk kotak tersebut dan berlari ke arah Appanya.

"Kajja... kita harus pergi sekarang."

"Ne Appa."

Sebelum benar-benar pergi, Baekhyun pun menyempatkan dirinya untuk melihat ke arah padang bunga tersebut.

"Ayo Baekkie..." Appa Baekhyun lalu menarik tangan putrinya.

Dan Baekhyun hanya mengikuti jalan Appanya tanpa menoleh lagi. Mungkin ini saatnya ia belajar untuk meninggalkan kenangan lama.

Namun hanya ada satu kenangan yang tak akan di lupakannya, yaitu Park Chanyeol. Ia akan selalu menyimpan rapat semua memori indahnya yang berhubungan dengan namja itu. Ya, selamanya.

.

.

Di saat yang sama namun pada tempat yang berbeda.

"Kau terlihat senang sekali, Channie-ya." A-oh... ternyata seorang Park Chanyeol bersama dengan Appanya.

"tentu saja. Aku benar-benar senang. Bukankah sebentar lagi aku akan bertemu dengan Baekkie. Aku benar-benar merindukannya Appa. Aku senang karena liburan kali ini, Appa tak sibuk dan kita bisa ke korea."

Appa Chanyeol hanya bisa terkekeh geli melihat antusiasme putranya. Entahlah, namun melihat wajah putranya yang seceria ini sudah sangat jarang baginya. Tepatnya setelah mereka pindah 3 tahun yang lalu.

"Appa senang kalau kau senang Channie."

.

.

Chanyeol turun dari mobil sang Appa dengan penuh semangat. Ia berlari menuju sebuah rumah yang masih berdiri kokoh di tempat yang sama.

Bahkan sekarang Chanyeol sudah dua kali lipat lebih tinggi dari dulu sehingga ia bisa menekan pintu bel dengan mudah.—dulu Chanyeol hanya bisa mengetuk-ngetuk pintunya.

Puluhan kali Chanyeol menekan bel namun tidak ada satupun respon dari dalam. Lama kelamaan Chanyeol mulai lelah juga lalu menoleh ke arah sang Appa yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Apa mungkin keluarga Byun sedang tidak ada di rumah?" ujar Appanya, berusaha untuk memberikan pencerahan pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya bisa memandang kecewa pintu kayu rumah itu. iseng-iseng ia pun meraih handle pintu. Siapa tahu bisa di buka.

Dan Bingo!

Pintunya tidak di kunci.

"Appa pintunya bisa di buka."

Chanyeol pun berjalan masuk dan hanya bisa tertegun kemudiannya.

Ia bisa melihat ruangan yang sudah kosong melompong itu. tidak ada satupun bingkai foto yang biasa menghiasi setiap dinding rumah. Tidak ada lagi sofa-sofa yang terletak di ruang tengah.

Dengan langkah cepatnya, Chanyeol langsung melesat ke lantai atas menuju kamar Baekhyun. dan hal yang di dapatnya pun tak jauh berbeda. Sudah tidak ada lagi kasur strawberry kesukaan Baekhyun. tidak ada lagi puluhan boneka milik Baekhyun. kamar ini kosong.

"Channie-ya... sepertinya keluarga Byun telah pindah."

"Appa... apa mungkin Baekkie benar-benar sudah pergi? bagaimana caranya aku bertemu Baekkie setelah ini Appa?"

Chanyeol langsung berjongkok sambil memeluk lututnya. Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara kedua lututnya, berusaha untuk menahan tangis. Tangis kekecewaannya. Tangis untuk melampiaskan rasa rindu yang membuncah.

"Channie... sabar ne? Appa janji, Appa akan mencari Baekkie-mu. Dengan begitu kalian bisa bertemu lagi." Bujuk Appanya, namun tidak di balas sama sekali oleh Chanyeol.

_"Baekkie... Neomu bogoshipo.."_

.

.

Baekhyun memeluk erat boneka little bee miliknya. Ia menenggelamkan dirinya dalam pelukan sang Eomma, mencoba untuk terlelap di sana. mungkin ini akan menjadi perjalanan yang panjang baginya menuju tempat tinggal baru.

Dalam pikirannya terngiang-ngiang wajah Chanyeol yang di rindukannya. Baekhyun pun berdoa semoga ia bisa bertemu lagi dengan namja itu suatu hari nanti.

_"Channie... Neomu bogoshipo..."_

.

.

**6 Tahun Kemudian...**

Waktu terus berlalu dan kini Baekhyun telah tumbuh menjadi gadis remaja yang cantik. tingkahnya yang aktif dan sangat supel membuatnya memiliki sangat banyak teman.

Umur Baekhyun pun kini telah genap 16 tahun. jelas saja membuat Eomma dan Appanya terharu melihat pertumbuhan putri mereka sampai saat ini. sungguh, waktu terasa berjalan begitu cepat. rasanya baru kemarin Baekhyun lahir dan di gendong kesana kemari. Rasanya juga baru kemarin mereka melihat Baekhyun yang berjalan mengekori Chanyeol—teman masa kecil Baekhyun yang entah ada dimana sekarang.

"Eomma... kurasa barang-barangku sudah rapi." Ujar Baekhyun ketika ia baru saja memasuki ruang makan untuk bergabung bersama Eomma dan Appanya.

"Baguslah, sayang." Respon Eommanya sambil tersenyum hangat. Wajah yeoja yang usianya telah berkepala lima itu masih tetap cantik walaupun kondisi membuatnya harus duduk di kursi roda.

Mendengar—baca—kata 'barang' pasti kalian berpikir kalau Baekhyun dan keluarganya akan pindah lagi. Bisa dibilang, itu memang benar adanya. Berdasarkan rencana yang telah di tentukan, keluarga Byun akan pindah ke China minggu depan. Hal ini karena Eomma Baekhyun harus mengikuti terapi yang lebih serius di sana.

Dulu, salah satu alasan mereka pindah ke Seoul ialah untuk mengobati penyakit kanker yang di derita Eomma Baekhyun. Jelaslah fasilitas rumah sakit di kota mereka dulu sangat jauh dari kata memadai. Sehingga membuat mereka harus beralih ke rumah sakit besar di Seoul.

Semua memang berjalan dengan baik. Bahkan penyakit Eomma Baekhyun bisa di katakan telah sembuh walau tak sempurna. Hei! Penyakit kanker memang bukanlah sembarangan penyakit yang bisa di sembuhkan begitu saja. karena itulah, sekarang mereka akan mecoba alternatif lain dengan menggunakan terapi tradisional di negeri tirai bambu sana.

Sedangkan Baekhyun? Gadis itu selalu saja berpikir positif dan mengikuti kemanapun jalan yang di pilih kedua orangtuanya.

"Baiklah... Appa telah memesan tiket penerbangan pesawat untuk minggu depan. Semuanya sudah beres. Hanya tinggal kau saja. habiskanlah sisa waktu satu minggu ini bersama teman-temanmu. Katakanlah pada mereka kalau kalian masih bisa berkomunikasi walaupun terpisah jarak." Ujar Appanya sambil mengacak rambut putrinya,

"Ne. Baekkie mengerti Appa. Baekkie bukan anak kecil lagi, yang untuk hal seperti inipun harus di beritahu Appa." Baekhyun meng-poutkan bibir mungilnya sembari meraih sepotong roti bakar isi selai strawberry.

.

.

.

"Baekkieeeee..." Seorang gadis dengan lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya berseru dengan semangatnya untuk memanggil Baekhyun.

Gadis bermarga Byun yang baru saja datang itupun otomatis di buat terkejut. Belum lagi, tanpa aba-aba dua orang gadis yang merupakan kawannya juga langsung menarik kedua lengannya dan membawanya untuk segera berkumpul bersama teman-teman gadisnya yang lain.

"Ada apa sih? Kalian semangat sekali." Heran Baekhyun sambil menatap wajah-wajah cantik temannya satu persatu.

"Lihat ini Baekkie." Tao—gadis yang berteriak tadi—langsung memamerkan sebuah kertas selembaran pada Baekhyun.

"Akan ada pertandingan basket antar sekolah yang di adakan Seoul Internasional High School. dan kau tahu, sekolah kita juga akan ikut serta." Xi Luhan, salah satu gadis yang menarik Baekhyun tadi pun ikut bersuara.

"Jinjja?" Bola mata Baekhyun terbuka dengan lebarnya.

"Eumm... kau tahu kan itu artinya apa?" Xiumin—gadis yang lainnya lagi—sengaja bertanya sambil mengerlingkan mata cantiknya dengan jahil.

"KITA AKAN TAMPIL." Baekhyun dan kelima gadis yang lain berseru bersama-sama.

Luhan, Tao, Xiumin, Kyungsoo dan Lay—dua gadis lain yang memang hanya diam saja—adalah teman karib Baekhyun sejak SMP. Mereka berenam—dengan Baekhyun—merupakan team Cheerleaders sekolah yang sangat di banggakan. selain sudah menang dalam kejuaraan, otomatis Baekhyun dan teman-temannya akan selalu tampil ketika tim basket sekolah mereka akan tanding. Dan hal itulah yang paling mereka sukai.

"Kapan tanggalnya?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Eummm... 14 maret nanti. Sekitar 6 hari lagi lah." Ujar Lay. Yah memang, selembaran itupun di temukan pertama kali oleh Lay lalu ia langsung mengabari kawan-kawannya.

Seketika air muka Baekhyun langsung berubah. Raut sendu langsung tertera jelas pada wajah cantik Baekhyun.

"Ada apa Baekkie?" Kyungsoo yang memang paling pendiam tetapi justru paling peka menjadi orang pertama yang menyadari hal itu. ia memegang pundak Baekhyun untuk menyalurkan perhatiannya.

"Sebenarnya ada yang ingin ku katakan pada kalian."

"Apa itu?" tanya kelima gadis itu berbarengan.

_ Teng Teng Teng_

Bel masuk berdenting dengan nyaringnya.

"Akan kuceritakan nanti." Baekhyun beranjak dari duduknya lalu melangkah mendekati bangkunya.

Kelima gadis itu hanya bisa mengendikkan bahu satu sama lain karena memang tidak tahu apapun.

.

.

"Sebenarnya satu minggu lagi aku akan pindah." Ujar Baekhyun pelan ketika jam istirahat. Hanya tersisa mereka berenam, sedangkan murid-murid yang lain telah pergi berhamburan ke kantin.

"MWO?"

"Mianhae karena baru memberitahu kalian. Aku hanya takut kalian kecewa karena kepergianku."

"Tentu saja kami kecewa. Kapan pun kau memberitahu kami, kami akan tetap kecewa." Ujar Tao dengan mimik wajah kesal. "Karena kami tak siap kehilanganmu." Dan kata-kata Tao selanjutnya langsung berubah sendu. Bahkan mata gadis itu sudah mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Kemana kau akan pindah Baek?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil berusaha untuk tersenyum.

"China. Eommaku akan melakukan terapi tradisional disana." Jelas Baekhyun.

Bukkk...

Luhan adalah orang pertama yang memeluk Baekhyun dengan eratnya. Air mata sudah tumpah dan membasahi kedua pipi putihnya. Ia menangis tersedu-sedu sambil memeluk Baekhyun. entah kenapa, Baekhyun jadi ingin menangis kalau melihat teman-temannya yang seperti ini.

"Kau tahu Baek? Hikss... kita berteman sudah hampir 5 tahun. sangat banyak hal yang telah kita habisi bersama-sama... hiks" Luhan tak mampu untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya. Semua yang ingin ia utarakan harus tertahan akibat isakan tangis.

"Segala suka dan duka sudah kita bagi bersama. Senyum, tawa, tangis, kecewa, kesal bahkan amarah pun sudah kita lalui bersama." Lay menambahkan kata-kata Luhan dan ikut memeluk Baekhyun.

Tao sendiri sudah menangis tersedu-sedu dengan Xiumin di sampingnya. Berusaha untuk menenangkan gadis yang paling muda di antara mereka itu.

"Kami memang sangat sedih kau akan pergi Baek. Tapi kami juga tidak bisa melarangmu. Kami akan selalu ada di belakangmu dan mendukung segala keputusanmu. Selama kita semua tidak putus contact, maka kita masih bisa bertemu dan berkumpul bersama-sama lagi." Xiumin berujar dengan bijaknya sambil mengacungkan jempol ke arah Baekhyun. seolah meyakinkan Baekhyun untuk terus berjalan pada alur yang terlah di pilihnya. Tidaklah perlu memusingkan mereka, karena sesungguhnya mereka akan selalu mendukung Baekhyun. sahabat yang paling mereka sayangi.

"Gomawo. Jeongmal Gomawo." Kata Baekhyun dengan suara yang nyaris seperti bisikan.

"Benar. kami semua akan mendukungmu Baek." Tambah Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum lembut. Ia berusaha sebisa mungkin agar tidak ikut menangis seperti yang lain.

.

.

"Mari kita lewati hari ini dengan sebaik-baiknya. Jangan tampakkan wajah sedih masing-masing dan tunjukkan perfoma maksimal kita karena hari ini terakhir kalinya kita tampil berenam." Ujar Xiumin sambil menepuk bahu Luhan dan Tao yang sudah seperti ingin menangis.

Entahlah, namun sejak mendengar kabar kalau Baekhyun akan pindah, waktu justru terasa berlalu dengan begitu cepatnya. Tanpa terasa, hari ini mereka sudah akan tampil di tengah lapangan, sekaligus menjadi hari terakhir mereka bersama.

Baekhyun menguncir rambut panjangnya dengan kunciran bermotif kunang-kunang kesayangannya. Lalu memasang senyum cantiknya dengan senatural mungkin. Tidak tampak sedikitpun kesedihan disana, meski sebenarnya hatinya berkata sebaliknya. Kata-kata Xiumin tadi justru serasa memukul telak hatinya dan menyadarkannya kalau waktu bahagia ini akan berakhir sebentar lagi.

"Nah... ayo!" Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya lalu di sambut oleh teman-temannya yang lain. "Hwaiting." Seru Baekhyun.

"HWAITING!" lalu mereka berseru bersama-sama.

.

.

"Hei hei heii... kalian tahu tidak." Tao berujar dengan cerianya—lebih tepatnya sih dengan usaha cerianya. Bukankan mereka sudah berjanji untuk tidak bersedih-sedih lagi hari ini.

"Tahu apa Tao-ie?" tanya Luhan dengan mimik wajah penasarannya.

"XOXO Senior High School juga menjadi salah satu peserta dalam event kali ini. dan nanti sekolah kita akan melawan tim basket sekolah mereka. Uuh... kalian tahu sendiri kan kalau disana isinya namja-namja tampan yang keren." ujar Tao.

"Aku tahu. kekasihku sekolah disana dan dia menceritakannya pada kemarin." Sahut Kyungsoo enteng.

"Ya! Jangan mentang-mentang kau punya kekasih jadi kau bisa pamer." Balas Tao, berpura-pura kesal sambil memasang wajah cemberutnya.

"Memang begitu kenyataannya. aku tidak pamer tahu, hanya bicara fakta." Kyungsoo tidak mau kalah.

"ah sudahlah. Oh ya, dan kalian tahu kalau anggota tim basket mereka adalah cowok-cowok paling tampan di sekolah itu. Aku pernah melihat mereka latihan." Kata Tao bangga.

"Aku juga sudah tau. Kekasihku kan salah satu anggota tim basket juga." Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo membalas ucapan Tao.

"Kyung-ie... kenapa kau suka sekali pamer sih?" ujar Tao bete. Ia memasang wajah semenyedihkan mungkin. Dan hal ini membuat keempat gadis yang sejak tadi hanya diam pun terkekeh geli. Setidaknya dengan begini, kesedihan mereka tadi bisa terlupakan.

"Huahh... Jinjja. Karena kau sudah menyebalkan, kau jadi berhutang padaku." putus Tao seenaknya pada Kyungsoo.

"Mwo?" tanya Kyungsoo tak percaya.

"Kau harus menyuruh kekasihmu untuk mengenalkan teman-temannya pada kami." Kata Tao. Kyungsoo menggeleng-geleng tak habis pikir, namun ia tetap meng-iyakan permintaan aneh Tao.

"Err... sepertinya aku perlu ke toilet. Tunggu sebentar ne." Baekhyun berucap pelan sambil beranjak berdiri. Dengan segera ia berlari kecil keluar dari ruangan yang memang di sediakan untuk mereka—para Cheerleaders.

.

.

Baekhyun semakin mempercepat larinya menuju kamar mandi. Rasanya ia sudah benar-benar tak tahan.

BRUKKK...

Baekhyun jatuh terduduk baru saja ia menabrak seseorang yang berbadan lebih besar darinya.

"Appo..." Ringis Baekhyun.

Namun dengan segera Baekhyun beranjak berdiri sambil membersihkan kotoran debu pada pakaiannya.

"Mianhamnida." Baekhyun membungkuk sekali sambil berucap maaf lalu langsung melesat pergi.

Namja yang barusah di tabrak Baekhyun pun langsung menoleh ke belakang, kearah dimana Baekhyun pergi tadi sambil mengendikkan bahu.

"Gadis aneh."

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan santai sambil melihat ke kanan dan kirinya. Kadang-kadang ia sengaja melongok ke dalam sebuah ruangan yang memang kebetulan ia lewati untuk sekedar melihat-lihat isinya. Sebenarnya tempat ia berada kini adalah Seoul Senior High School, sekolah paling besar dan ternama di Seoul. Hanya sekolah inilah yang selalu mengadakan event-event besar, dimana juga mengikutsertakan sekolah lain sebagai tamu undangannya.

Sebenarnya dulu Baekhyun nyaris saja di sekolahkan disini, namun berhubung ia terlalu malas bergaul dengan anak-anak kaya yang terlalu pintar, akhirnya Baekhyun lebih memilih masuk kesekolah biasa saja. Toh, dengan begitu ia bisa berkumpul bersama teman-temannya lagi.

Baekhyun mengernyit heran ketika ia melihat ada seorang namja tinggi yang terlihat tengah kebingungan.

"Chogiyo..." Sapa Baekhyun ramah. Namja itu sedikit terkejut ketika melihat Baekhyun karena ternyata Baekhyun adalah orang yang di tabraknya barusan.

"Nde?"

"Apa kau perlu bantuan?" tanya Baekhyun dengan sopannya.

"Ah ya, kau tahu dimana ruang ganti pria. Tadi aku tersesat setelah dari toilet." Ujar namja itu sedikit malu-malu. Dalam hati namja itu sedikit bersyukur karena Baekhyun tidak sadar kalau ia namja yang tadi sudah membuatnya terjatuh.

"Ah begitu. kau dari sekolah mana?" tanya Baekhyun.

"XOXO Senior High School."

"Aku tahu. tadi aku sempat melewati ruangan khusus sekolah kalian. Ayo ku antar."

Setelah harus dua kali berbelok, akhirnya mereka sampai di ruangan yang di maksud Baekhyun.

"iya benar. terima kasih atas bantuannya." Ujar namja itu sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Cheonma. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu—"

"Tunggu, namamu siapa?" tanya namja itu.

"Byun Baekhyun. kau bisa memanggilku Baekhyun. kalau kau?"

"Namaku Kris. Sekali lagi jeongmal gomawo."

"Nde."

Setelah itu, Baekhyun benar-benar melangkah pergi. ia harus segera kembali ke ruangannya karena kalau tidak teman-temannya pasti akan cemas.

.

.

"Kau lama sekali Hyung." Ujar salah seorang namja yang berada di ruangan yang baru saja Kris masuki. Ia memandang datar namja yang berstatus hoobaenya itu.

"Dasar tidak sopan. Aku tadi hanya berjalan-jalan sebentar." Bohong Kris sambil menampilkan wajah coolnya. Jelas saja ia tidak akan berkata yang sesungguhnya. Mau di taruh dimana wajah tampannya kalau sampai ketahuan kalau tadi ia tersesat. A-oh... Isn't his style.

"Sebentar lagi kita tanding. Lebih baik kau segera persiapkan dirimu hyung." seorang pemuda yang tingginya hanya berbeda tipis dari Kris berujar datar dari pojok yang lain. Ia beranjak berdiri lalu meraih sebuah botol minum.

"Hei! Biasa saja kali Yeol... kau dingin sekali." Ejek Kris sambil memukul pundak kawan baiknya.

'Yeol' atau aslinya Chanyeol merupakan teman akrab Kris dari jepang. Namja itu baru masuk ke sekolahnya satu tahun yang lalu dan berhubung mereka sama-sama bersifat 'dingin' pada orang lain maka mereka bisa dekat dengan mudah. Sungguh alasan yang aneh.

"Oh ya, kau tahu tadi aku bertemu gadis mungil yang manis. dia menguncir rambutnya tinggi dan terlihat sangat lucu." Cerita Kris sambil membuka kancing kemejanya.

"Lalu?" balas Chanyeol dengan malas. Rasanya ia sedang tidak mood untuk mendengar cerita Kris. Apalagi tentang gadis. U-uh... rasanya hati Chanyeol sudah mati untuk makhluk yang satu itu. Lebih tepatnya hati Chanyeol hanya akan hidup jika—

"Hei... aku belum selesai cerita. Nama gadis itu sangat bagus. Ehmm, Baekhyun. ya namanya Baekhyun. tapi aku lupa marganya."

DEG!

Oke... untuk seorang gadis bernama sama dengan gadis yang Kris sebutkan barusan, maka hati Chanyeol akan hidup kembali. Baekhyun?

Chanyeol langsung menoleh dan menatap Kris. Kebetulan sekali namja itu juga sedang tersenyum ke arahnya.

Selama ia menatap tajam Kris, Chanyeol juga berpikir. Di dunia ini gadis bernama Baekhyun tidaklah mungkin hanya gadis mungil itu. gadis bernama Baekhyun pasti sangat banyak di dunia ini. jadi kemungkinan kalau gadis yang di ceritakan oleh Kris adalah Baekhyunnya, pasti butuh perbandingan 1:1000. Huh... sungguh rumit kan.

Chanyeol kembali membuang wajahnya lalu berbalik arah. Ia berjalan keluar tanpa berucap satu patah katapun.

"Hyung, Chanyeol hyung kenapa?"

"Aku tidak tahu, Kai-ah. padahal aku Cuma bercerita tentang seorang gadis padanya" balas Kris yang juga bingung.

"Huh... kau tahu sendiri hyung kalau Chanyeol hyung tidak pernah suka pada anak gadis. Lebih baik jangan bercerita padanya deh."

"Jangan sembarang bicara, Oh Sehun." Kris melempar Sehun dengan sebuah handuk di tangannya agar namja itu bungkam. Sedangkan namja berwajah datar itu hanya mencibir diam-diam..

.

.

Chanyeol melangkah statis menuju lapangan. Kira-kira jam tanding sekolahnya akan di mulai 30 menit lagi, jadi tidak ada salahnya kan kalau dirinya bersiap lebih dulu di lapangan.

Chanyeol bisa melihat kalau banyak gadis yang berkoar-koar dengan hebohnya di tribun pinggir lapangan. Bahkan para cheerleaders sudah mulai unjuk diri di tengah lapangan dan membuat para namja menatap intens mereka.

Chanyeol memperhatikan keadaan sekitarnya dengan seksama. Ia menonton gadis-gadis yang sibuk dengan pom-pomnya itu sambil bergerak atraktif. Bisa dipastikan kalau gadis-gadis itu berasal dari sekolah lawannya nanti.

Wajah gadis-gadis itu terlihat biasa saja. namun tak lama, pandangan Chanyeol terhenti ketika jatuh pada seorang gadis yang berdiri di tengah-tengah bak seorang visual. Gadis itu terlihat benar-benar atraktif dan ekspresif. Wajahnya selalu menampakkan senyum meski keringatnya sudah mulai bercucuran. Namun bukan hal itu yang membuat Chanyeol terpaku.

Rasanya dunia Chanyeol benar-benar terhenti ketika ia melihat kunciran yang di kenakan gadis itu.

_Kunang-kunang_

Dengan segera Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. Hei! Sadarlah Park Chanyeol. kunciran seperti itu pastilah bisa di temukan dimanapun dan dipakai oleh gadis manapun. Tidak mungkin kan kunciran seperti itu hanya dimiliki Baekhyun kecilnya.

Chanyeol pun akhirnya memilih untuk mengendikkan bahunya acuh lalu berjalan menuju bangku pemain tempatnya nanti.

.

.

"Baekkie, kau kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo ketika melihat Baekhyun yang tengah menggeleng-geleng.

"entahlah, Kyung. Kepalaku tiba-tiba sedikit pusing. Padahal tadi baik-baik saja."

"Apa kau tidak—"

"Aku kuat kok. Aku tidak apa-apa. mungkin nanti juga pusingnya hilang. Ingat! Ini penampilan terakhir kita." Ujar Baekhyun yang memotong ucapan Luhan.

"Baiklah. Kami percaya padamu Baek. Baekhyun kami kan memang yang paling kuat." Lay berujar sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Ne. Aku pasti kuat."

.

.

_PRIIIIIITTT.._

Peluit di tiupkan sebagai tanda pertandingan akan segera di mulai. Sebelum para pemain masuk ke lapangan, maka para gadis-gadis cheerleaders tadipun segera menyudahi atraksi mereka dan berjalan menuju pinggir lapangan. Mereka akan memberi semangat dari sini pada tim sekolah mereka.

Baekhyun dan kawan-kawannya bersorak heboh ketika para namja tim sekolah mereka masuk ke lapangan. Namun mereka juga berbaik hati berteriak memberikan semangat pada sekolah lawan mereka yaitu XOXO Senior High School.

Namun gerakan Baekhyun langsung terhenti ketika mata salah seorang namja dari sekolah lawannya yang tengah menatap tajam ke arahnya. Mata namja itu terasa tak asing baginya. Rasanya Baekhyun merindukan bola mata bulat yang indah itu. namun apakah benar itu orang yang sama?

"Baek... namja itu kenapa menatapmu terus ya?" tanya Tao polos sambil menyikut lengan Baekhyun.

"kalau tidak salah dia adalah Park Chanyeol. Sunbae Kai di sekolah. dia murid pindahan dari Jepang satu tahun yang lalu" ujar Kyungsoo tanpa di tanya.

"Oke oke... aku tahu Kai itu kekasihmu. Jangan pamer lagi dong." Rengut Tao bete. Kyungsoo sendiri hanya memandang gadis tinggi itu dengan tatapan O.O andalannya.

"_Park Chanyeol. benarkah itu dia?" _batin Baekhyun.

Akhirnya pertandingan pun di mulai. Sebenarnya harus di akui kalau permainan basket sekolah mereka bukan apa-apanya jika di bandingkan dengan para namja dari XOXO Senior High School. Sungguh, belum ada 15 menit pertandingan dimulai namun skor mereka sudah di dahului hingga menjadi 2:25. Ironis memang, namun mau bagaimana lagi. sudahlah, anggap saja ini hanya pertandingan persahabatan yang untuk sekedar have fun saja. tidak usah memikirkan kalah atau menang. Terutama mereka yang para cheerleaders, cukup memberi dukungan saja agar mereka lebih semangat.

Tanpa sadar Baekhyun jadi memperhatikan segala gerakan namja bernama Chanyeol itu. bahkan ketika Chanyeol berhasil melakukan three point dengan apiknya, Baekhyun langsung bersorak girang. Sungguh, itu respon alami dari Baekhyun. Meski ujung-ujungnya ia mendapat tatapan tidak suka dari gadis-gadis yang menonton dari Tribun. Jelas saja, selain karena dia tidak satu sekolah dengan Chanyeol, mereka semua juga cemburu karena sesudah Chanyeol menembakkan bolanya, mata namja itu langsung terarah pada Baekhyun. ingat! Hanya pada Baekhyun.

Dan akhirnya Baekhyun hanya bisa meringis dan menunduk minta maaf, meski itu bukan sebuah kesalahan untuknya.

_PRIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTT !_

40 menit telah berlalu dan menandakan kalau pertandingan telah usai. Baekhyun dan teman-temannya pun sudah bergegas menuju lapangan basket sepeninggal para pemain. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan kalau mereka akan tampil di tengah lapangan pada awal pertandingan dan ketika pertandingan selesai.

Memang sih mereka harus menelan kekecewaan karena sekolah mereka kalah telak. Skor akhir ialah 12:56 dan jelaslah di menangkan oleh XOXO Senior High School. Dan dalam hati Baekhyun sedikit senang karena dari sekian banyak skor itu, hampir setengahnya di raih oleh namja bernama Chanyeol tadi. U-uh... Baekkie-ya sebenarnya kau berpihak pada sekolah mana?

.

.

Sebuah keistimewaan dari tim cheerleaders Baekhyun, Luhan, Kyungsoo, Lay, Tao dan Xiumin yaitu pada penampilan terakhir mereka akan selalu bernyanyi sambil melakukan sedikit gerakan dance. Karena itulah yang membuat mereka sangat terkenal di luar sana dan terlihat unggul daripada tim-tim cheerleaders dari sekolah lain.

Terutama Baekhyun, karena di antara yang lainnya, Baekhyunlah yang paling sering ikut kontes menyanyi. Dan pada kenyataannya, suara Baekhyun memang sangat indah.

Awalnya mereka masih bergerak aktif dengan menggunakan pom-pom dan diiringi musik. Namun ketika di pertengahan, musik berhenti dan mereka langsung meletakkan pom-pom masing-masing di lantai.

Dan lagu yang berbeda pun terputar.

_Ayo! GG! Yeah Yeah Sijakhae Bolkka ? [XiuMin]_

Xiumin langsung melangkah ke depan sambil mengepalkan tangannya ke atas.

_ Eo-meo [All]_

Lalu di sahuti oleh yang lainnya. sekarang mereka tengah meng-cover girlgroup SNSD dengan lagu berjudul I Got A Boy.

_ Yae jom bwara yae, museun iri isseotgillae meoril jallatdae? _

_Eung? [XiuMin]_

_ Eo-meo [All]_

_ Tto Yae Jom Borago! Meoributeo Balkkeutkkaji seutairi bakkwieosseo_

_ Wae geuraetdae? _

_Gunggeumhae jukgenne wae geuraetdae? _

_Malgae bwabwa jom [Tao]_

Tao menggantikan suara Xiumin dan juga melakukan gerakan dance tak kalah lincah. Para penonton di tribun pun langsung bersorak heboh.

_ Ha Ha! Let me introduce myself! Here comes trouble! Ttara hae! [Lay]_

_ Oh oh oh e oh ([Baekhyun] ee ee) oh oh e oh _

_ Neo Jallasseo jeongmal! [Luhan]_

_ Jiga mwonde? _

_Utgyeo, neomu kotdae sen geo ani? _

_Nabogo pyeongbeomhadandayae [Baekhyun]_

Baekhyun mengedipkan sebelah matanya lalu kembali menari.

_ Eo~ [All]_

_ Geu namja wanjeon mame deureonna bwa! [Luhan]_

_ Maldo andwae! Maldo andwae! [Baekhyun]_

_ Neomu yeppeojigo seksihae jyeosseo geu namja ttaemuniji? _

_Mureobol ppeon haetdanikka? _

_Neo bakkun hwajangpumi mwonji [Kyungsoo]_

_ Sasil na, cheoeum bwasseo sangcheo ibeun yasu gateun gipeun nun_

_ Yaegiman haedo eojil haetdanikka? [Luhan]_

_ Neo jallasseo jeongmal jallasseo jeongmal! [XiuMin-Tao]_

_ Oh oh oh yeah oh, ([Lay] her comes trouble! Hey girl listen!) oh oh yeah oh~ [All]_

_ Ayo! Stop! Let me put it down another way. [Lay]_

_ I got a boy meotjin! I got a boy chakkan! I got a boy awesome boy wanjeon banhaenna bwa [All]_

.

.

Baekhyun dan teman-temannya terus bernyanyi sambil menari sampai lagu tersebut habis. Ketika musik berhenti, mereka sama-sama terdiam sambil menunduk. formasinya dengan Baekhyun yang berdiri paling depan, diikuti Kyungsoo dan Luhan di belakangnya namun lebih ke kiri dan kanan dan yang berdiri paling belakang adalah Xiumin, Tao, lalu Lay_(Bisa bayangin formasinya ga?)_.

Tak lama, musik yang berbeda pun hadir. Mereka kembali meraih pom-pom masing-masing dan kembali bergerak ala Cheerleaders hingga akhirnya sampai pada penghujung penampilan mereka.

Formasi piramid yang selalu menjadi akhir tersulit sekaligus mendebarkan. Lay, Xiumin dan Tao segera membuat lingkaran di tengah dan menempelkan tangan mereka masing-masing. tak lama, Luhan dan Kyungsoo pun menaikkan kaki mereka dan perlahan naik ke atas tangan teman-temannya tersebut. Mereka sengaja berjongkok agar memudahkan Baekhyun untuk naik sebagai puncak. Memang karena berhubung tubuh Baekhyun yang paling mungil dan ringan makanya ia selalu di letakkan paling atas, meski memang di atas resikonya paling besar di antara yang lain.

Dengan hati-hati Baekhyun menginjakkan kakinya pada tangan Kyungsoo dan Luhan sambil memegang bahu kedua gadis itu.

Dan... Hup! Ia berhasil berdiri dengan sempurna. Begitupun Luhan dan Kyungsoo.

Riuh tepuk tangan pun membahana. Bahkan para namja mulai bersiulan, semakin meramaikan lapangan basket outdoor tersebut.

.

.

_"appo..." _Baekhyun meringis merasakan kepalanya kembali pusing. Baekhyun tidak menduga anemianya akan kambuh di saat seperti ini, namun Baekhyun sadar kalau ini merupakan kesalahannya juga karena tidak sarapan tadi pagi.

Kalau Baekhyun telat makan maka anemianya akan kambuh.

Perlahan Luhan dan Kyungsoo sudah mau menurunkan tubuh Baekhyun, namun karena gadis itu melamun dan tak fokus, keseimbangan Baekhyun pun mulai hilang.

"AHH!"

BRUKKK...

Baekhyun terjatuh dan membuat kelima temannya terkejut bukan main. Namun bersyukur karena Baekhyun tidak benar-benar terjatuh pada lantai lapangan yang keras.

Baekhyun sendiri awalnya sudah mengira kalau ia akan merasakan sakit setelah terjatuh namun yang dirasakannya hanyalah sentuhan kulit seorang namja beserta aroma maskulin yang terasa asing bagi penciuman Baekhyun.

Hingga akhirnya kesadaran gadis mungil itu pun hilang.

.

.

"Eungg..." Baekhyun meringis sambil memegang kepalanya yang masih terasa pusing.

"Kau sudah baikan?" suara bass dari seorang namja langsung mengagetkan Baekhyun dan membuat gadis itu langsung terduduk di ranjang.

"Nugu—" kata-kata Baekhyun terhenti dan digantikan dengan bola mata yang melebar.

"Suhu tubuhmu sedikit naik dan tekanan darahmu tak normal. Kata seonsaengnim penjaga UKS, anemiamu hanya kambuh. Namun setelah bangun kau tidak kenapa-napa lagi. dan dari penglihatanku, sepertinya memang begitu." Chanyeol—namja yang ternyata tadi menolong Baekhyun menjelaskan dengan teramat detail. "Aku sudah membelikanmu bubur dan teh hijau hangat. Setelah baikan, lebih baik kau makan lalu minum obatmu. Aku harus pergi."

Jadi yang tadi menolongnya adalah namja itu. dan sepertinya namja itu juga menunggunya sedari tadi.

Baru saja namja itu berbalik untuk pergi, Baekhyun langsung menahan lengannya.

"Kau..." Baekhyun berucap lirih. Dengan segera gadis itu melepaskan kunciran yang di kenakannya. Ia mengulurkan kunciran itu agar bisa di lihat oleh Chanyeol. "Ingat dengan ini?"

Chanyeol tertegun memandang kunciran itu.

"Kau Chanyeol kan? iya kan?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada suara lirih namun meendesak.

_Sreettt_

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Chanyeol langsung berbalik dan memeluk gadis mungil itu seerat-eratnya. Seolah-olah tidak ingin lagi melepaskan sosok mungil itu.

"Baekkie..." bisik Chanyeol sendu.

"Channie... hiks.. Channie..." bahkan sekarang Baekhyun sudah mulai menangis dalam pelukan Chanyeol. meluapkan rasa rindunya yang membuncah. Begitupun sebaliknya yang dirasakan oleh Chanyeol.

.

.

_ Dan akhirnya setelah 9 tahun yang panjang itu berlalu, mereka dapat kembali bertemu. Namun sepertinya pertemuan ini tidak berarti mereka akan bersama. sepertinya benang merah itupun belum benar-benar menunjukkan keberadaannya. _

.

.

** Incheon National Airport**

Eomma dan Appa Baekhyun memandang putri kesayangannya dengan senyuman yang mengembang di bibir keduanya.

"Kau yakin Baekkie-ya? Eomma dan Appa tidak memaksamu jika kau memang berubah pikiran untuk ikut. Kau bisa tetap disini, bersama Chanyeol tentunya." Kata Appa Baekhyun.

Ia bisa melihat kalau putrinya yang sejak kemarin tidak pernah lepas dari Chanyeol. sungguh, Tuan dan Nyonya Byun tidak menyangka kalau mereka akan bertemu dengan Park Chanyeol di saat seperti ini. dan lebih tidak di sangka lagi kalau ternyata Chanyeol dan Appanya sudah ada di Seoul sejak satu tahun yang lalu. kalau begitu kenapa mereka tidak pernah bertemu? Ck! Terdengar ironis kan.

Baekhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Chanyeol, begitupun sebaliknya.

"aku yakin Appa. Biarlah aku ingin memeluk Channie sampai puas karena setelah ini kami akan berpisah lagi."

Eomma Baekhyun hanya bisa menggeleng melihat tingkah putrinya yang keras kepala dan teguh pada pendirian. Bahkan meskipun dirinya sendiri tidak rela.

"Hei... kita tidak akan berpisah lama lagi. aku janji setelah lulus nanti, aku yang akan menyusulmu ke China. Aku pasti akan mencarimu nanti." Kata Chanyeol sambil mencium puncak kepala Baekhyun.

Appa dan Eomma Baekhyun sudah tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. bahkan sejak tadi malam, mereka tidak bisa melarang putrinya sedikitpun ketika Baekhyun memaksa agar Chanyeol menginap. Dan lebih parahnya mereka tidur bersama dalam satu kamar.

Namun ketika malam harinya saat Eomma dan Appa Baekhyun mengecek mereka, kedua orang dewasa itu bisa melihat sebuah ketulusan. Meski Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah dewasa, namun mereka tetaplah sama. Tidak ada yang berubah sedikitpun. Mereka hanya tertidur sambil berpelukan erat. Tanpa sadar air mata Eomma Baekhyun menetes. Ia merasa seperti kembali pada masa 10 tahun silam.

Ia bisa merasakan bagaimana kesedihan Baekhyun ketika kehilangan Chanyeol, ia juga bisa merasakan seberapa rindunya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol sekalipun gadis itu tak menunjukkannya. Dan yang terakhir ia bisa merasakan kebahagiaan anaknya ketika bertemu lagi dengan Chanyeol. namja yang paling di sayangi—dan mungkin dicintai tanpa disadari—oleh Baekhyun.

"Yakso! Kalau begitu aku akan menunggumu."

_Ting Tong Ting Tong_

_ Penerbangan dengan tujuan Beijing akan segera berangkat sebentar lagi. di harap para penumpang segera bersiap menuju pesawat _(#Ngarang!)

"Ayo Baekkie..." Ajak Appa Baekhyun sambil meraih trolley koper mereka.

Baekhyun pun melepaskan pelukannya pada Chanyeol lalu beralih untuk melihat kelima teman gadisnya yang juga ikut mengantarkannya. Terlihat mata masing-masing dari mereka yang telah berkaca-kaca. Bahkan Tao sudah benar-benar menangis, membuat Baekhyun pun ikut menangis juga.

"Hiks hiks... kita tidak boleh putus contact ne? Aku sudah memberikan semua alamat social mediaku, nomor-nomor ponselku pun sudah. Kau juga tidak boleh mengganti apapun. alamat emailmu harus sama dan nomormu juga tidak boleh berubah." Ujar Tao sambil memeluk Baekhyun dengan teramat eratnya.

"Jaga kesehatanmu disana. Jangan berhenti bernyanyi ne? Suaramu adalah yang terindah. Dan kalau bisa juga kau harus tetap belajar dance karena tubuhmu juga lumayan lentur." Ucap Lay sambil menepuk bahu Baekhyun.

"Jangan kekanak-kanakan dan terlalu memikirkan kami. Disana kau juga harus bisa mendapatkan teman sebanyak-banyaknya. Tetapi bukan berarti melupakan kami loh." Kyungsoo pun ikut berucap sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Jaga pola makanmu ya Baek. Jangan sampai anemiamu sering kambuh. Kau tahu, ketika kau pingsan kau membuat jantungku serasa berhenti berdetak. Kau tahu kan kalau kau merupakan salah satu sahabat yang paling ku sayangi." Ujar Xiumin.

"Hiks hiks hiks... jangan lupakan kami ya Baekkie. Dan selalu bahagia disana. jangan pernah memasang wajah sedihmu. Bukankah namja yang kau tunggu selama ini, sudah jelas adanya. Dia bahkan akan menyusulmu nanti. Aku janji ketika liburan, aku akan ke rumah nenekku di China sekaligus menemuimu. Hiks hiks..." Luhan mengucek kedua matanya dan berusaha untuk menghapus airmatanya yang tidak mau berhenti keluar.

"BAEKHYUUNN..." dan akhirnya mereka berenam berpelukan dengan erat untuk terakhir kalinya.

.

.

Masih sadar akan waktu, akhirnya pelukan perpisahan itupun berakhir. Kini Baekhyun beralih pada Chanyeol. namja itu sudah tersenyum hangat ke arahnya sambil mengacak rambut Baekhyun gemas.

Chanyeol sedikit menundukkan wajahnya agar sejajar dengan Baekhyun lalu menghapus airmata yang meleleh di kedua pipi gadis itu. setelah itu, Chanyeol pun mencium pipi Baekhyun bergantian, lalu mengecup bibirnya pelan. Terakhir Chanyeol mengecup sayang kening Baekhyun.

"Tunggu aku sekali lagi, ne? Aku janji aku akan segera kesana untuk menyusulmu."

"Nde Channie."

Setelah itu, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kembali berpelukan dengan erat.

Eomma dan Appa Baekhyun hanya bisa memandang haru putrinya. Tidak menyangka kalau putrinya bisa memiliki teman-teman yang sebaik itu.

"Baekkie..." Ujar Appa Baekhyun setelah ia melirik jam tangannya. "Kajja.."

"Nde Appa."

Pelukan itupun akhirnya terlepas. Dengan sedikit berjinjit Baekhyun mengecup bibir Chanyeol. lalu ia berbalik mendekati Eomma dan Appanya.

Sekali lagi ia melambai pada Chanyeol dan teman-temannya. Sebelum akhirnya ia benar-benar berjalan bersama kedua orangtuanya menuju pintu penerbangan.

_"Aku mencintaimu, Channie" _Batin Baekhyun.

Seolah hati mereka berhubungan, Chanyeol pun ikut membatin. _"Nado Baekkie. Aku juga mencintaimu."_

.

.

**The End**

Selesai? O-ohh... tenang saja, kali ini ga gantung lagi kok..

.

.

.

.

**Epilog**

**2 tahun kemudian...**

Baekhyun berdiri dengan penuh kegugupan di atas panggung. Hari ini ia akan membawakan sebuah penampilan di atas panggung dalam rangka acara penyambutan murid baru di Beijing Art National University sebagai mahasiswi baru terbaik tahun ini.

Ketika sedang melalui test masuk ke universitas ini, Baekhyun langsung mendapat nilai sempurna dengan pujian positif dari semua juri yang menguji.

Sekarang Baekhyun sudah bersiap dengan jemari lentiknya yang berada di atas tuts piano. Menghitung aba-aba dari dalam hatinya.

Teng... sebuah tuts di tekannya secara asal sebelum akhirnya memulai sebuah alunan melody yang indah, pembukaan dari sebuah lagu.

_Ni shun zhe wo shou xin de xian_

_**(You lead along the chord in my palm)**_

_Qian zhe gan qing de yi nian_

_**(The thought of affection)**_

_Ni he wo xiao de hen tian_

_**(You and I smile Sweety)**_

_._

_liang ke xin feng feng yu yu guo zhe jinian_

_**(Two hearts passing by a few years weathering stom)**_

_shuo zaijian xiang zuotian_

_**(saying goodbye is like yesterday)**_

_xiang yinghuochong dian liang le si nian_

_**(Like the firefly illuminating longing)**_

_._

_Zai meitian jiu mingtian_

_**(Everyday, in that case tomorrow)**_

_Women qian shou xie jinian_

_**(We record the memories holding hands)**_

_Liu xiatian haiyou qiutian_

_**(In summer, and also in autumn)**_

_Xingfu de shunjian_

_**(Keeping the moments of happiness)**_

_._

_Youshi jian you liulian_

_**(There is time, there is fond recalling)**_

_Xiaorong hua zhuang wode lian_

_**(Smile adorns my face)**_

_._

_Ai hui xiang Yinghuochong gaibian_

_**(Love changes)**_

_Kuaile denghuo de hu xian_

_**(Like the happy light arches of the firefly)**_

.

Baekhyun bernyanyi dengan teramat anggunnya, membuat siapapun yang mendengar suaranya sekaligus melihat wajah lembutnya langsung tertegun dan menjadikan Baekhyun sebagai satu titik pusat perhatian. Alunan melody yang menyentuh dan membuat para penonton terhanyut dalam liriknya yang dalam.

_Prok Prok Prok_

Tepuk tangan menggema dalam ruangan luas tersebut. Baekhyun pun segera bangkit berdiri lalu membungkuk sebagai akhir dari permainannya.

Tak lama, ia pun segera turun ke bawah panggung dan berjalan menuju tempat duduk miliknya.

.

.

"Baekhyuuunnn..."

Baekhyun menoleh ketika mendengar namanya di panggil. Senyumnya langsung terkembang melihat siapakah orang yang memanggilnya. Dengan segera Baekhyun mendekati orang itu dan langsung memeluknya dengan erat.

"Bogoshipo." Bisik Luhan—sosok yang memanggil Baekhyun itu.

"Nado."

Mereka pun melepaskan pelukan erat itu lalu tertawa bersama.

"Kau sedang apa disini?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja menghadiri acara penerimaan murid baru. Kau tahu, aku juga murid baru universitas ini." kata Luhan bangga sambil merentangkan tangannya.

"Jeongmal?"

"Eummm.. dengan begitu kita bisa bersama lagi. kau tahu, anak-anak sangat iri padaku karena bisa masuk universitas di china."

"Neomu jinjja." Baekhyun sampai menggeleng-geleng tak habis pikir.

"Kau tahu, Tao lebih memilih menikah daripada melanjutkan kuliah. aku sungguh tak habis pikir dengan anak itu. setelah kau pergi, dia mendapatkan seorang namja tampan dan menjalin hubungan."

"Ckckck... anak itu tidak pernah berubah. aku tahu kok dia sudah punya kekasih, Cuma tidak habis pikir kalau dia memilih menikah muda."

"Lalu Xiumin masuk ke sekolah khusus untuk menjadi koki. Aku lupa apa namanya. Kyungsoo masuk universitas jurusan management di Seoul National University sedangkan Lay masuk kuliah jurusan seni di Seoul Art University. Kau lihat kan? kita semua sudah berada pada jalur mimpi kita masing-masing. dan kita tetap saling berhubungan." Ujar Luhan dengan riangnya.

"Ne. Aku senang sekali, Luhannie." Baekhyun pun ikut bersemangat mendengarkan cerita Luhan.

"Oh ya, ini aku dapat titipan." Luhan mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari saku celana jeansnya lalu menyodorkannya pada Baekhyun.

"Dari siapa?"

"Kau baca saja. mungkin kau akan tahu setelah membaca surat itu. ah! aku ada urusan jadi aku pergi dulu. Bye Baekkie..."

Setelah itu Luhan pun langsung melangkah pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memandang heran surat yang baru di berikan Luhan lalu membukanya perlahan.

_**Ku tunggu di taman belakang gedung pentas**_

_** -Park Chanyeol-**_

Senyum Baekhyun langsung terkembang ketika tahu dari siapa surat ini berasal. Dengan segera ia melesat menuju tempat yang tertera dalam surat tersebut.

.

.

Tak disangka begitu keluar dari gedung, langit ternyata sudah gelap. Baekhyun melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Dengan segera Baekhyun berjalan menuju taman belakang gedung pentas yang di minta Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terus saja melangkah dengan cepat hingga akhirnya ia sampai di tempat yang ia tuju. Langkahnya pun otomatis terhenti. Senyum lebar langsung terkembang di wajahnya. ia memang pernah pergi ke taman ini yang kebetulan juga memiliki danau buatan yang indah.

Terlihat Chanyeol berdiri di pinggir danau tersebut dengan hiasan lilin di sekitarnya seolah memberikan pencahayaan. Dengan segera Baekhyun berlari kecil ke arah Chanyeol.

Gadis manis itu langsung tertegun ketika ia melihat begitu banyak kunang-kunang yang bertebrangan di sekitar Chanyeol dan di atas danau tersebut. Sungguh indah pemandangan tersebut.

"Chukkae..." Chanyeol menyodorkan sebuket bunga lily kepada Baekhyun.

"Gomawo Channie."

Setelah menerima bunga pemberian Chanyeol, dengan segera mereka pun berpelukan erat.

"Bogoshipo Baekkie." Bisik Chanyeol sambil meresapi aroma tubuh Baekhyun yang menenangkan sekaligus ia rindukan.

"Nado Bogoshipo Channie."

"Saranghae..."

"Nado..."

_Hingga akhirnya benang merah itu benar-benar ada dan menunjukkan fungsinya. Menyatukan kedua insan yang memang seharusnya bersama. terpisahkan oleh takdir namun disatukan kembali juga oleh takdir. Benang merah yang menghubungkan mereka kini benar-benar telah menyudahi segala kisah rumit yang mereka lalui. _

_ Di bawah sinar rembulan dengan di temani remang-remang cahaya lilin dan cahaya indah dari kunang-kunang, dengan pasti mengakhiri cerita kisah cinta mereka. Namun tentunya kisah mereka yang sesungguhnya tidak akan pernah berakhir. Bahkan sekalipun maut memisahkan mereka, mereka sudah berjanji akan tetap bersama. Selamanya. _

**~Selesai~**

** Word : 9.308**

** Published : 10/03/14**

** Gimanaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa? Sungguh di luar perkiraanku kalau Ffnya bakal sepanjang ini. pasti ngebosenin banget kannn? Aku tahu kok. Awalnya pas memikirkan ide Ff ini, aku pikir akan jadi dalam 6rb words aja, eh taunya malah membludak sepanjang ini. udah ceritanya malah jadi rada-rada aneh. **

** Awalnya mau aku bagi jadi 2 chap dan menjadi twoshot#lagi, namun aku bingung mau di potong pas bagian mana. Alhasil aku post semuanya aja. dan ini bener-bener jadi oneshot terpanjangku. **

** Buat kalian-kalian para readers yang masih setia padaku, author super lelet dan tak bertanggung jawab ini, FF 30 days with them sedang dalam progress sedangkan buat sequel 'You' juga dalam progress. Tunggu aja, aku usahakan update dalam minggu ini. Oke? Buat FF ini, dilarang keras meminta sequel. Toh endingnya udah jelaskan. Gitu-gitu ini ff oneshot pertamaku yang endingnya jelas dan ga gantung. Hehehe..**

** So abis baca, wajib Review ya... author capek nih ngetiknya jadi harap di hargai. Kritik saran kalian sangat membantu loh. Siapa tahu dengan begitu Author bisa lebih baik hati dan tambah sering bikin FF. **

** Kamsahamnida dan sampai jumpa di FF berikutnya*Flying kiss.**


End file.
